Five Nights At Freddy's, Vincent
The Five Night's At Freddy's Series Was The First Horror Video Game To Be Released, But In 2014 After Five Night's At Freddy's 4 Scott Cawthon Made A Secret Project Called "Vincent" The Project was Shutdown because scott didn't like the too dark disturbing content in the game, A Teen Named Benjamin Is about to tell you his side of the story. The Story: Benjamin's Story I was at school in the cafeteria, My Friend Patrick And Ricky Came Up To me and sat next to me. "Hey Ben, We downloaded this game off of this site called GamersPlus.com" Said Patrick, Taking a Bite Out Of His Cheeseburger. "We Copied The Files Into A DVD-CD PC Game Disc. Here, Take This" Ricky Gave Ben A Disk. He Inspected It a Bit, There It was wrote in beutiful sharpie marker "FNAF: Vincent" He Shrugged and shoved in his pocket. "Thanks Guys" Benjamin Said, Getting Ready To Leave. He Went back to his home and insert the Disc in the laptop and run the setup, It opened a Black Screen With White Text Agreeing to the terms, He Agreed To It. It started collecting files, Dlls, additional setup files and finally opening two exes. The two exe files were "VINCENT.EXE" And "VincentLauncher.exe" He Clicked On The Laucher And Located The VINCENT.EXE File. The Icon for VINCENT.EXE was a Picture Of A Creepy Vincent With Razor Teeth. Bottom of the exe said "VINCENT" He Clicked "Run" And it Insantly boot into fullscreen. It insantly show a pixelated vincent as he said "You Could Of Saved Us" He Said, Frowning. "You Could of Free Me From This Nightmare, But Left Me" He Said. "Do you Trust Me?" He Asked, A Y/N Appeared..He Clicked On Yes. Suddenly Golden Freddy's Jumpscare Bolted as He Screamed "WRONG!" He Then Lashed Out "YOU SHOULD OF SAVED ME, I WAS LEFT TO ROT! ALL FORGOTTEN LEFT BEHIND!" He lashed out. He grabbed a shotgun, pointed to his head and screamed out "I SHALL NOT BE THE ONE TO BE LEFT BEHIND!" He shot himself as the screen bolted to black, suddenly all of the animatronics jumpscares. Ben Ejected, Slammed The Disc In His Trashcan And Walked off. He Couldn't belive scott made a game this disturbing..He told his friends, they seemingly were in shock. Epilouge On January 17 2016, Ben's Lifebot Sent A Discord Message The Following "Ben Killed Himself By Stabbing A Nail In the Eye For Unknown Reasons. Ben Is Nowhere To be Seen..Thank You" It was unknown about the cause of death to majority of the people, On FOX News It claimed Benjamin was dead from a game, Fox News Tried Suing Scott Cawthon But The Case Was On Hold. There Was No clue on who to put the blame but none of the sites you can find have not heard of vincent. If people tell about this to the other people, there gonna be sent with a 10 year ban. Thanks For Listening.